lalaloopsy_land_and_pickles_bltfandomcom-20200216-history
Pillow's Birthday
Mrs. Big Top: Laughing Peanut: Mother, can you please stop chating Elephant: *trumpets* Mrs. Big Top: Peanut, where did you get that elephant? Peanut: Well, I wanted one because elephants are in the circus. Mrs. Big Top: Can you please return that elephant . Peanut: No it's mine mother Mrs. Big Top: Fine Peanut: Thank you Mother (in the van) Mrs E. Sky: Storm E, time to get up Storm E: Do I have to mother Mrs E. Sky: Yes sweetheart Storm E: Okay. Cool Cat Mrs E. Sky: Why do you call your cat "cool cat" Storm E. Sky: Because I want to Mrs E. Sky: Okay (Back in the circus) Mrs. Big Top: Well, I am going to see Mrs E. Sky. If clown wakes up then you feed him okay. Hear me. Peanut: Yes mother (Back in the van ) Mrs E. Sky: Hello Mrs. Big Top: Is Storm E. here? Mrs E. Sky: Yes she is why? Mrs. Big Top: Can I talk to her Mrs E. Sky: Sure Storm E. Sky : Hi Mrs. Big Top. What's up? Mrs. Big Top: Does Peanut own an elephant? Storm E. Sky: Yes she does why? Mrs Big Top: Just wondrering. Clown: Crying Peanut: Ugh! Coming clown. Mrs Big Top: Bye Mrs E. Sky: Bye Mrs Big Top: Peanut, I am back. Peanut: In clown's bedroom mother Mrs Big Top: Out Peanut Peanut: He was crying Mrs Big Top: You feed him now please Peanut: What do you mean feed? Mrs Big Top: Isn't he your baby? Peanut: Yes he is Mrs Big Top: Then feed him please Peanut: Fine Mrs Big Top: Thank you Peanut: Np :) Mrs Of The April Fools: March, why aren't you up yet? March: Because I want to sleep mother Mrs Of The April Fools: Up now march March: Why? Mrs Of The April Fools: Do you really need a reason? It's late. It's 11 a clock in the morining sweetheart. March: Fine Mrs Of The April Fools: Thank you March: Np :) But I am tired Mrs Of The April Fools: Why? March: Because I was almost up all night because book of pranks was crying not stop. Mrs Of The April Fools: Who's book of pranks? I thought you only had prankster March: I gave birth not that long ago to a boy baby Mrs Of The April Fools: Makes sense March: See? Mrs Of The April Fools: What? March: Nothing Mrs Show: Trunk, why are you still sleeping? GET UP PLEASE. Peanut: Geez trunk's mother calm down please. I am going over to see what's wrong with her today. Mother, I am going to Trunk's house Mrs Big Top: Okay bye Peanut: *knocks on the door* Mrs Show: Come in Peanut. But Trunk is still sleeping Peanut: What was with you eariler? Mrs Show: Trunk, was not lisiting to me Peanut: Just calm down please Mrs Show: Fine Peanut: I know how to wake her up. I will be right back Mrs Show: Okay Trunk: Sleeping Peanut: *uses her megaphone* I will join google+ Trunk: What? Peanut: Told you that will work Category:Episodes